warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Warrior Cats Wiki:Character Art/Archiv 1-2018
Alle geprüften Bilder sind hier, samt Diskussion zu finden. Brackenpelt ~ Mini-Rework + fehlende Versionen Datei:Brackenpelt.kit.byStar.png Datei:Brackenpelt.byStar.png Datei:Brackenpelt.R.byStar.png Junges, Streunerin und zerfetztes Ohr. Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass sie als Junges noch kein zerfetztes Ohr hatte? 19:38, 13. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Das Shading an den schwarzen Stellen könnte etwas stärker sein bzw. mehr Kontur besitzen. Das Shading vom rechten Ohr (unsere Sicht) der Jungenversion ist ein bisschen hartkantig. Das Ohrenshading von Krieger und Streuner könnte etwas mehr Tiefe besitzen. Beim linken Vorderbein (unsere Sicht) der Jungenversion auf der rechten Seite (unsere Sicht), sprich die Seite zur Brust hin, ist mir das Shading etwas zu stark. Ich denke auch nicht, dass das Shading so weit zur Pfote hinunter gehört. Könntest du das Shading da entweder entfernen oder ganz, ganz schwach machen? Ich mag aber die Augen echt gerne *.* - 12:18, 15. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert '''Hoffe ich habs gut hingekriegt :'D Beim Streuner war noch Farbe außerhalb der Lines :O 14:04, 15. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Jetzt hört das Shading an dieser Vorderbeinstelle vom Jungen etwas zu abrupt auf. Könntest du den Übergang etwas weicher machen? Ansonsten sieht's echt gut aus :D - 15:53, 15. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert 04:40, 16. Apr. 2018 (UTC) :D - 06:11, 16. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 06:52, 16. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Sorry :c ist echt gut geworden *-* aber am Schweif des Jungen und der Streunerin ist mir das Shading noch etwas zu hartkantig :/ 14:02, 16. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert ' 14:23, 16. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Viel besser :) 14:26, 16. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 07:25, 17. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 08:47, 20. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 15:55, 20. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Das Auge bei der Jungenversion wird noch nicht vom schwarzen Fleck berührt^^ 19:56, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert ' 20:09, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ich komm mir immer so blind vor, wenn ich solche Kritikpunkte lese :D 20:19, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ich mir auch :c 06:47, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 16:19, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 08:37, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 19:23, 26. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Sandsturm - Königin, Gelbbraune Königin, Manga Königin (Datei:Sandsturm Original.png) Datei:Sandsturm K Original.png (Datei:Sandsturm Gelbbraun.png) Datei:Sandsturm K Gelbbraun.png (Datei:Sandpfote RPManga.png) Datei:Sandsturm RP Manga.png Kriegerbild bzw Schüler Mangabild bitte '''nich zum Bewerten, die sind wieder zum vergleichen des Shadings und co daneben gesetzt damit man nich erst rumklicken muss. Mir is das einfach wichtig das die gleich aussehen >-< 09:44, 19. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Das Augenshading könnte ein kleines bisschen weicher sein. Zudem finde ich das Shading am Bauch und am oberen Hinterbein ein bisschen zu hart. - 18:01, 20. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' 13:52, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Die Sache mit dem Shading am Kinn ^^ 20:44, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' 06:51, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 12:34, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 16:07, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 20:12, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 20:38, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Bei der gelbbraunen Königin ist mir das Shading im Vergleich zu den anderen Versionen (und im vergleich zur Kriegerversion) zu schwach gerade am Bein und am Hals sieht man es durch den Farbton sehr undeutlich. Kann aber auch an meinem Bildschirm liegen. - 09:29, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' 09:40, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 09:41, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 18:05, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 12:14, 26. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Wo ich die beiden Mangaversionen sehe.... auf ihren beiden Mangabildern ist ihre Schnauze wesentlich hartkantiger farblich abgetrennt, als du hier gemacht hast 19:35, 26. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Plumwillow Well, beautiful :D 08:51, 20. Apr. 2018 (UTC) The little fur tufts on her belly are missing shading. And I think you could add a little bit more shading on the end of her tail that is more to the back I don't know the English word for it. D: In German I mean "Schwanzansatz bzw. das was man da von sehen kann". But you looks really pretty! :3 - 17:58, 20. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' Same critique as Tau's with Icewing ^^ 20:45, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' added a warrior version because I finished my homework early 8D There is the same hard shading spot under her left arm as with Berryheart. 06:52, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) On my laptop it looks like the green of the queen's eyes is way deeper; I'm not sure if thats my laptops fault or if the colour is different. If its the same colour, you can ignore my comment :p 12:36, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' 14:26, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 14:38, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 16:06, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Could you make the shading spot on the begin of her warrior tail/back a little bit weaker? - 20:12, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' Again xD I wanted to say that the shading on the queen's tail tip is a bit too dark on the left (our point of view) compared to the rest ^^ 20:55, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' I'm having way too much fun today; no homework!! 05:31, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 09:20, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 10:27, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 09:42, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 18:58, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 19:37, 26. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Petalfur Datei:Petalfur.queen.byStar.png Die fehlende Königinnenversion :3 13:02, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Wenn ich die Kriegerversion richtig interprätiere, müsste bei dem Vorderarm der oben liegt doch die Schulter weiß sein oder? 13:39, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' 20:10, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Also ich hab's nicht so mit Anatomie und dem perspektivischen Unterschied zwischen Krieger- und Königinnen-Vorlage xD aber meiner Interpretation nach müsste das Weiße am Vorderbein eher weiter runter, weil es ja nicht an der Schulter sitzt o.o außerdem müsste vielleicht auch das Weiß am Bauch noch etwas höher (zumindest in Richtung Brust, am Oberschenkel passt es, denke ich), wenn ich mich nicht irre, weil es bei der Kriegerversion auch recht weit hoch geht... Jedenfalls gilt mein Dagegen eigentlich dem teilweise harten Shading. An der Vorderpfote, die auf dem Bauch liegt, der linken (Katzensicht) Halshälfte, dem oberen Oberschenkel ^^, und dem Schwanz (bis auf das Richtung Ansatz, das passt :D) könnte das nämlich ein bisschen weicher sein ^^ 20:54, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' Danke für die Tipps beim Fell, da bin ich mir auch nie sicher :'D 22:52, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Das weiße am Arm sieht irgendwie immer noch falsch aus, da ich aber nicht sagen kann was genau mich da stört bekommst du ein Dafür^^ 06:55, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 16:06, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) same as Dawnpelt; could you add a little shading to the neck of the queen? *'geändert' 04:14, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 06:56, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Tigerflügel (Diskussion) 18:03, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 20:08, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Das mit den perspektivischen Unterschieden ist immer so ein Problem xD 20:56, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 09:43, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 12:14, 26. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 19:39, 26. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Needletail - Augenfarbe Datei:Needlepaw.byStar.png Geändert, damit sie zu den neueren Versionen passt 20:05, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 20:55, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 06:55, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 16:05, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 09:44, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 19:39, 26. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Pouncekit (TS) Junges Datei:Pouncekit.CJ.k.pngDatei:Pouncekit.KCJ.1.png Clan und KeinClan Version von Pouncekit :3 Hoffentlich sind die dunkele Bernsteinaugen gut genug :o Tigerflügel (Diskussion) 20:30, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) (Ich hab mir mal die Freiheit genommen und die leere Überschrift entfernt ^^) Die Augen gefallen mir *-* allgemein sind die echt gut geworden für die ersten Bilder (von Dovewing mal abgesehen, aber sowas passiert halt mal ^^) :) aber das Shading könnte an ein paar Stellen noch etwas weicher sein, ich liste das mal auf ^^ Clan-Junges: Schwanz bis auf den Ansatz, Brust, außerdem fehlt an dieser Version das Shading an der Schulter ^^. KleinClan-Junges: Schwanz bis auf den Ansatz, Oberschenkel des linken Hinterbeins (Katzensicht), Brust und Hals/Gesicht. Beim KeinClan-Jungen finde ich außerdem, dass das Shading im linken Ohr (immer noch Katzensicht ^^) ein bisschen stärker sein könnte, aber sonst wirklich ein guter Anfang! 21:06, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' : ich hoffe, es sieht jetzt besser aus :o''' Tigerflügel (Diskussion) 21:47, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC)' 12:41, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 16:04, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Shading könnte generell etwas stärker sein. Beim KeinClan könnten das Shading an den Beinen etwas mehr Kontur vertragen. Zudem finde ich auch, dass das Shading bei der Version oben am Schweif härter bzw stärker ist als unten. Könntest du es oben etwas weicher/schwächer machen? - 20:05, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert''' - Hoffentlich gefällt es dir jetzt :3 Tigerflügel (Diskussion) 20:32, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ich finde es jetzt gut :) 21:01, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 05:32, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 10:26, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Sehr gut! Weiter so und viel spaß! - 09:49, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 12:11, 26. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 19:55, 26. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Jaggedtooth warrior manga alt 12:38, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 16:02, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) We do colour the manga versions in the german wiki when the fur colour is known :3 So he needs to be the same colour as the CA you allready made, just without the tabby stuff and with the lighter muzzle. 11:08, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' ooh okay didn't know that; english wiki usually makes them gray so whoops The shading on the left front leg (our view) looks uneven blurred and the shading on the belly looks too big... maybe let ist use less area? - 20:00, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' Yeah, your traditions and rules are somewhat strange to us as well xD 21:07, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 05:33, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 10:25, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 10:29, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 12:10, 26. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ugh my chrome is not kind to this CA <.< Abstention because like with Sandstorm I'm not sure if the transition from the muzzle to the rest should be a bit more hard-edged. Looks good otherwise, though! :) 20:24, 26. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Flügelschatten über Wasser Datei:Wingshadow.byStar.png Datei:Wingshadow.queen.bystar.png Rework + Königin, da dies jz mein 7. Bild auf dem CA ist hab ich ne Sperre :'D just kidding 11:13, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Hübsch *-* Keine wirklichen Mängel, nur eine Frage. Sind die Schlammflecken bei Stammeskatzen Pflicht? Wenn nein kriegt das CA ein Dafür. 13:57, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' Ja sind sie, danke fürs erinnern :'D und da war noch Shading am Vogel 14:20, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) ^^ 16:02, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Hmmm Popelfarbener Schlamm XD 17:16, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Bin aber irgendwie nicht so der Fan von der Schlammfarbe... - 19:57, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) An sich richtig tolle Bilder, alleine diese Augen *__* aber ich finde es ein bisschen komisch, dass bei der Beutejägerin nur die horizontal untere Körperhälfte "beschlammt" ist :/ auf dem Rücken, dem Schwanz und dem Kopf kann ja in den Bergen eigentlich nicht schaden. Außerdem steht auf der Seite des Stamms, dass auch Jungenmütter ihren eigentlichen Pflichten nachgehen, also müsste die Version ja auch Schlammflecken haben, oder? Ich weiß, dass sie mit so nem Bauch das wahrscheinlich nicht macht, aber es wurde ja auch nicht beschrieben, dass Jungenmütter keinen Schlamm im Fell haben, oder irre ich mich da? 21:20, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' Hab den Schlamm dazugemacht, hab bei der Gelegenheit auch die Farbe des Schlamms geändert 10:35, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Tigerflügel (Diskussion) 19:37, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Der arme Bauch D: 05:36, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) :) 09:24, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 10:42, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 11:55, 26. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 20:17, 26. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Adlerjunges (WC) Redone Datei:Adlerjunges CA.png Mal ein paar redones von den "langweiligen" einfarbigen und "hässlig" gefleckten Katzen machen :3 15:35, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Adlerjunges ist ein Kater. Sonst aber gut. 15:58, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' Hups, hab beide Outlines in einem Doku und die falsche Ebene an gehabt :'D 17:12, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) :D 17:22, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Mew ist halt Feministin :'D 04:20, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 19:55, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 21:23, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Tigerflügel (Diskussion) 19:32, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 11:30, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 20:37, 26. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Patchkit (MV) Datei:Patchkit.png Etwas wild geworden der kleine XD. 15:35, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Sweet. 16:01, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) very pretty pattern :) 04:22, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' Musste wegen Appledusk nochmal die Augenfarbe anpassen ist mir aufgefallen. 07:17, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Am linken Hinterbein (unsere Sicht) ist etwas außerhalb der Outlines. Und irgendwie sind mir die Flecken, besonders die schwarzen ein bisschen zu sehr verwischt bzw. ausgefranst. - 19:50, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ja, besonders bei den schwarzen Flecken fällt das sehr auf :/ alternativ zu weniger verwischen könnte es vielleicht helfen, sie etwas größer zu machen, damit nicht der Großteil des Flecks verwischt ist 21:29, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' 06:11, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) :3 09:28, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ich muss mal kurz anmerken dass ich froh bin, dass es Leute wie Daisy/Leo gibt denen Kleinigkeiten auffallen, mir würde sowas wie auffallen, und letztendlich wird nur die Qualität der Bilder dadurch besser! Toll wie hier alle zusammenarbeiten :3 10:09, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 11:35, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 11:48, 26. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 10:23, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Eaglestorm 04:23, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) I really like that you drew fur on him! 07:04, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Tigerflügel (Diskussion) 18:00, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 19:48, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) :) 21:30, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 12:03, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 11:47, 26. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 10:24, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Smoke can anyone tell how much I love gray cats? c: *'Geändert.' + queen, not sure if I need to add a collar since she was a queen while a kittypet, so do let me know You guessed right, she needs a collar. Bad Smoke, bad bad Smoke! 11:17, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert.' one collar coming right up ;D The collar of the queen looks a bit like it would bruise her neck. - 19:47, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert.' moved it down a little, maybe it'll help ~ I think it looks a bit weird because of the way she looks down at her belly ^^ but the tag (is this even the right word? I mean I deduced it from the dog tags xD) could be a bit more rounder and maybe you can give it a thicker outline? Like in the kittypet version ^^ 21:34, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert.' hmmm played with the collar some more, but if I shift it down too far it'll hit the shoulder, so I thinned it in the center to give her more chin That looks much better c: 09:29, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) I love it Q_Q 10:08, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 10:24, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Really good - 12:04, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 11:39, 26. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 10:24, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Dewnose matching my cat <3 also the patches on the kit are different because it's from a different side of the cat, btws ~ Such a cutie! 11:08, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) I almost forgot him D: The back of the apprentice is missing shading. - 19:43, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' *-* 21:39, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 05:36, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 10:08, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 14:39, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 11:37, 26. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 10:26, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Fuchskralle Datei:Fuchskralle CA.png Und das letzte, jetz bin ich am ende vom erlaubten Ca-Limit :D 16:34, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ist das nicht ein Kater? Ansonsten ist mir das Shading am rechten Vorderbein (unsere Sicht) ein bisschen zu hartkantig. Das Schwanzshading könnte etwas mehr Kontur vertragen. EDIT: Sry, Katze verwechselt. Ich komme hier nicht mehr mit, wenn so viel los ist D; Gerade an den Beinen und dem Schweif könnte das Shading ein bisschen mehr Kontur vertragen^^ - 19:12, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ich weiß noch damals... Bei meinem Rubblepaw ist mir das auch passiert xD und bei Sausewind auch xD 22:11, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' Ich glaube Leo, wenn du keine Kritik hast brauchst du kein extra-Dagegen geben^^ 06:15, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Kann sein, weiß ich ehrlich gesagt nicht xD wurde aber früher manchmal so gemacht xD 09:39, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Das wie vielte Mal ist das jetzt dass du statt nem Kater ne Kätzin machst? :'DDD 10:04, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 11:31, 26. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 10:37, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Frosty frosty the snowman... He's "Benny the bouncy ball" in german, because.... why name him something frost or snow related, when you can translate him to... Benny :'D 18:41, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) The eye shading could be a bit smoother. And the shading on the begin of the tail is a little bit uneven compared to the rest of the tail. - 19:00, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' I'm not sure if I got that bit by the tail, but I smoothed out the general area That template is hard to shade though xD I think there is a hard edge to the shading where the tail meets to the thigh, also the shading there is a bit uneven, right above the joint it is very thin, while the rest if fine, I think. Maybe reduce the shading overall a bit? It looks slightly too dark for me :s 22:16, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' Much better :) 09:40, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 10:03, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 10:19, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Tigerflügel (Diskussion) 19:39, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 14:48, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 11:29, 26. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 10:39, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Stone Song ~ Redone + fehlende Versionen Datei:Stone Song.byLeo.png Datei:StoneSong.L.byLeo.PNG Datei:StoneSong.MC.byLeo.PNG Jo! MC Stone Song am stizzle! xD 18:50, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ahhhhh! *-* 19:04, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' - Sorry, Curly, aber ich bin mir wegen dem Bearbeitungskonflikt, den ich hatte, jetzt nicht sicher, ob deine Bewertung der Mountain Cat vor oder nach der Änderung galt xD ich hab da nur das Shading ein bisschen verstärkt ^^ macht es dir was aus, nochmal zu bewerten? :D 19:11, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Merkwürdige Mountain Cat xD - 19:22, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Immer noch hübsch :D 20:03, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 05:39, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Was soll man dazu groß sagen außer dass es arschgeil aussieht? :D 10:03, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Sieht echt Hammeraffengeil aus :D Tigerflügel (Diskussion) 19:30, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Megaoberhammergeil x'D - 14:50, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Wie sie eiskalt das Tabbymuster 1:1 übernimmt.... warum tust du dir sowas an? xD 10:40, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ashheart Datei:Ashpaw.byDaisy.pngDatei:Ashheart.K.byDaisy.pngDatei:Ashheart.Q.byDaisy.png Schülern neu, Kriegerin, Königin kurz vor der Geburt... - 22:01, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Dieses Shading am Bauch der Königin ist faszinierend *~* 22:28, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Da hat se sich ne ganze Familie gekrallt XD 05:41, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 10:01, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 15:23, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 11:27, 26. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 10:46, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Turtlekit Datei:Turtlekit.byDaisy.png ...und dann auch schon Kittie 2. Kittie 3 hätte ich auch noch gemacht, aber ich hatte nicht so viel Zeit und mir wurde das CA zu voll... Und Daddie darf auch noch warten xD - 22:01, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ich will Daddie und Kittie 3 sehen :3 22:30, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 05:42, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 15:26, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 18:02, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 11:25, 26. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *wollte erst anmerken, dass die eine Vorderpfote überall Shading hat, hat dann aber rechtzeitig gemerkt, dass die ganze Pfote einfach nur grau ist xD* 10:47, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Mouse Ear ~ Krieger Datei:Mouse_Ear.byCurly.Warrior.png Ja, ich weiß schon, wieso ich das so lange aufgeschoben hab. Finde es übrigens echt schön, wie viele CharaArts es jetzt gibt. Die Seite ist ja fast voll ^^ 13:06, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Oh so süße Ohren! 11:18, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 15:28, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 18:02, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 10:48, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ich habe irgendwie sieht das rechte Ohr größer, als das andere. Könnte aber auch was Perspektivisches sein, daher Enthaltung^^ - 17:49, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Minka Datei:Daisy.E.byDaisy.pngDatei:Daisy.EJ.byDaisy.pngDatei:Daisy.H.byDaisy.png Die habe ich unter meinen Dateien von 2016 gefunden und mal Leo gezeigt. Leo wollte unbedingt, dass ich Minka draufstelle. Nunja, hier ist sie :D Ich wusste jetzt nicht so genau, ob das Hauskätzchen ein Halsband braucht oder nicht. Da es für aber erstmal mit Halsband einfacher ist, als ohne, hier mit Halsband. Ich ändere das aber auch gerne um :D - 00:37, 25. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Ja, vielleicht wollte ich unbedingt, dass du sie draufstellst, weil die Bilder einfach der Wahnsinn sind? *w* (*kleinlaut* für die Sache mit dem Halsband übernehme ich keine Haftung, hab die Story nicht mehr im Kopf ^^) 00:51, 25. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Woha die is wirklich schön :0. Wird nirgendwo gesagt das sie kein Halsband hat also denke das ist so in Ordnung. 10:05, 25. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Hmm mir ist sie hier ehrlich gesagt zu sandfarben und das Shading finde ich auch noch ein bisschen zu stark ^^; (ach ja und das Halsband bei der Hauskätzchenversion kann weg :D) 12:28, 30. Mär. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' - 15:08, 30. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Wie gehabt, der Wahnsinn *~* 17:49, 30. Mär. 2018 (UTC) 11:48, 1. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' (Beim Hauskätzchen war Shading außerhalb der Outlines c: xD) - 20:40, 2. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ohne Spaß, ich seh, dass sich das Shading minimal am Hals geändert hat, aber selbst wenn ich die beiden Versionen in verschiedene Tabs packe und ganz schnell die Tabs wechsle, ich seh da einfach nichts außerhalb O.o wie machst du das? D: 18:07, 4. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Bildschirmkontrast auf 500 oder so XD 07:58, 5. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 13:00, 14. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Kann es sein oder ist der Ton bei der Einzelläuferin etwas dunkler als bei den anderen? Wenn ja bitte alle im gleichen Farbton anpassen. Wenn nicht ist das okay. - 15:55, 20. Apr. 2018 (UTC) :Ich habe jetzt mal alles überprüft, was mit der Farbe zu tun hat und es ist alles gleich, also die Einzelläuferin hat die gleichen Farben, wie die anderen beiden Versionen. - 17:45, 20. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ich sehe das Problem auch... allerdings denke ich, dass es einfach nur daran liegt, dass bei der Lonerversion mehr Platz für Highlights ist. Könntest du die vielleicht etwas schwächer machen, vielleicht sieht die Version dann ihren anderen beiden ähnlicher ^^ 19:15, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' (Tau, was hast du da für ne merkwürdige Vorlage gemacht? :D Highlights abschwächen hat das ganze nur schlimmer gemacht, deswegen habe ich auf Leos Rat hin was anderes versucht) - 20:09, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Diese Katze kennt keine Logik xD 20:15, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Was auch immer Leo geraten hat es hat funktioniert :'D Wenigstens haste jetz Zeit die Queen gleich noch nachzuschieben ;) *poke poke* 06:42, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 12:31, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 16:24, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 08:18, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *muss die Bilder im IE angucken weil Chrome die Qualität verschandelt* Am Schweifansatz vom Hauskätzchen ist noch eine harte Stelle ^^ 19:18, 26. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' (Böses Chrome >.<) - 17:33, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 17:44, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *nutzt Firefox und hat daher keine Probleme* xD ~ 18:55, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 06:54, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 11:41, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 16:42, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Icewing :3 - 13:24, 1. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 16:48, 1. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 18:08, 4. Apr. 2018 (UTC) bruh those eyes 19:39, 13. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' sliding in to add the queen, hope that's okay The more the better! Could you smooth the shading on the sides of the queens neck a little, it looks kind of hard. 06:15, 18. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' 08:22, 19. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Your shading of the apprentice's chin isn't quite right. - 15:55, 20. Apr. 2018 (UTC) I still like it xD 13:05, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' tried to fix it anyhow; maybe this is better? Can you add a bit of shading under the queen's chin and under her left shoulder? Other than that I'm totally digging the shading though :D 19:37, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Beside Tau's critique, the base of the tail of the kit is missing shading like Smokehaze and Berryheart and the eye shading of the queen could be smoother c: 20:18, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' ah, on all of these kit images my highlights/secondary base was covering the shading at the bases... should be fixed now I noticed that the strays eyes look a mit brighter then the eyes of the others. Maybe a bit more shading could fix it. 06:44, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Have to agree with Mew, the rogues eyes are brighter, especially if you compare it to the queen. Rest is beautiful 12:32, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' Now its perfect :3 14:24, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Perfect! 14:35, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 16:22, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 20:19, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 20:25, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 08:28, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) I just realized ... the highlights of the kit's eyes seem to be different from how they#re supposed to be for some reason? 19:20, 26. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' ah, the eye shine; I think I fixed it. Datei:Thy pixel.PNG Ugh I'm really sorry about this but I found something else (I swear this is the last you'll hear me complain about these long-haired kits xD): Theres this pixel below the left cheek that's supposed to be transparent which I think you mistook as part of the fur. I don't blame you though, the whisker and fur tip make it kind of confusing. Sorry for not noticing at once Dx 20:35, 26. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' lmao all's cool, fixed just that one pixel ~ Sorry 'bout that inconvenience xD 20:49, 26. Apr. 2018 (UTC) The feared look of Tau! 06:34, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 17:44, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) ~ 21:18, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 16:43, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Smokehaze did a bit of her english art as well :P ~ also can an admin delete File was deleted I accidentally uploaded one under the wrong file name I like her eye color but the eye shading is too hard. It could be smoother. - 13:24, 1. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert.' Better :3 - 20:42, 2. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 18:09, 4. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 07:57, 5. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 13:00, 14. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert.' adding warrior, since she got the rank in RoF; not sure how it works here but the files might need to be renamed for that as well since I have them under her apprentice name still You don't have to rename them, we don't really have a naming system there. 08:21, 19. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 15:55, 20. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 13:04, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Can you add some shading to the base of the tail of the kit version please? :) 19:39, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' 06:44, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 12:32, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 16:21, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Same issue with the warrior as with Jaggedtooth - 20:18, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) I agree with Daisy and maybe the Shading on the back of the apprentice could be just a tiny bit darker? It might be a problem with my notebook but I can barely see it :/ 20:28, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' 05:29, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 09:17, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 10:28, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 08:29, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 12:17, 26. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Same problem as with Icewing's kit version 19:21, 26. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' 20:50, 26. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 06:39, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) ~ 18:56, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Sry D: The eye shading of the kit could be a little bit smoother. - 21:47, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' 06:54, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 11:26, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 11:42, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) ~ 16:04, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 16:54, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 22:05, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Berryheart the boredom is real The shading on the white parts could be a little bit weaker. - 13:22, 1. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert.' - 20:42, 2. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 18:09, 4. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Next round the last two versions :'D ? 07:57, 5. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 13:00, 14. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Sweet - 15:55, 20. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Same issue as with Smokehaze ^^; 19:41, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' Could you smooth the queens shading on the neck a bit and that hard spot under her left Foreleg? Also she has a strange smudgy spot between her legs. 06:46, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' 14:25, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 14:36, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 16:20, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) The kit's belly and chest look a little bit greyish :s - 20:15, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' tints ftw Why are you so fast to update the picture D: I was just writing that the shading of the fur tufts on the belly of the queen could be a bit smoother toward the flank, respectively chest xD also the queen's tail tip ist missing a bit of shading "on the bottom", you know, the part that's lying on the ground xD 20:33, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' oh lol just updating all these really quick because I'm very bored xD 05:30, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Maybe you're a little too bored xD 09:19, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 10:28, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 08:35, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 12:16, 26. Apr. 2018 (UTC) And this kit version also has the highlight problem 19:22, 26. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' 20:51, 26. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 06:40, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' fixed the queen's eye color a little, and then added the loner because why not ;))) I love it 17:45, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Cutie :3 ~ 18:58, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) The belly of the loner looks a little bit greyish and the shading there seems a little bit darker compared to the other white parts. - 21:50, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' 06:54, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 11:28, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 11:42, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) ~ 16:05, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 22:04, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 06:58, 1. Mai 2018 (UTC) Weidenkralle Königin (Datei:Weidenkralle.png) Datei:Weidenkralle K.png Das Shading fiel mir sehr schwer, ich hoffe das bekommen wir noch hin XD Habe mal das Kriegerbild noch daneben gesetzt, nich zum Bewerten, aber damit man besser vergleichen kann ob die stärke vom Shading und so stimmt D: 06:59, 18. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Der Schatten beim Hals ist glaube ich noch etwas zu stark, aber sonst schön :3 12:40, 18. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' 18:06, 18. Apr. 2018 (UTC) :3 09:49, 19. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Das Augenshading der Königin könnte ein bisschen weicher sein und nach dem Update fehlt hier natürlich Shading am Kinn, optional am Hals ^^ 20:22, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' 06:47, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 12:33, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 16:10, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 20:14, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 20:34, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 08:40, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Schön dass mir Chrome die Augenfarben der beiden Versionen als unterschiedlich anzeigt -.-* Jedenfalls find ich die Felltextur noch ein winziges bisschen zu stark (am Bauch) ^^ 19:26, 26. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' 06:43, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 10:15, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 17:45, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) ~ 18:59, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 06:59, 1. Mai 2018 (UTC) Hawk Swoop ~ Redone + fehlende Versionen Datei:HawkSwoop.BK.byStar.png Datei:HawkSwoop.BK.alt.byStar.png Datei:Hawkswoop.Streuner.byStar.png Datei:Hawkswoop.Streuner.alt.byStar.png Datei:HawkSwoopES.byStar.png Datei:HawkSwoopES.alt.byStar.png Datei:Hawkswoop.queen.byStar.png Datei:Hawkswoop.queen.alt.byStar.png YAY neue Vorlage :'D Die helle Version ist die Beltz-Version. 12:14, 18. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Bei der Königin finde ich den Schatten zwischen den Beinen höhöhö noch ein wenig zu hart. Außerdem glaube ich das bei den Fusseln am Bauch nur "obendrüber" Das Shading sein soll und nicht auch "untendrunter". 08:49, 20. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' ich hoffe das "Shading" zwischen ihren Beinen ist besser :')))))) 11:07, 20. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ja jetz is es fein :D 13:36, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Shading bei der Königin geändert' 20:13, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Meine ersten beiden Kritikpunkte können vernachlässigt werden, wenn die anderen anderer Meinung sind, aber ich finde das die eingefärbte Schwanzspitze etwas zu großflächig ist, das fällt besonders bei den Bergkatzen und den Early Settlern auf :/ ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, was die Farbgebung der Beltz-Version angeht... Ich bin kein Farbprofi und will daher auch gar nicht die Farbe an sich kritisieren (obwohl ich mir unter hell orangerot etwas in Richtung #fb723f vorstelle, das aber nur als Hinweis), mein Problem ist eher der Kontrast zur Tigerung. Vielleicht kommt die Grundfarbe deswegen so komisch raus, aber ich finde einfach, die Tigerung könnte um einiges heller sein. Jetzt kommen wir zu den eigentlichen Gründen für mein Dagegen (bis dahin wäre meine Bewertung nämlich ne Enthaltung gewesen ^^): An vielen Stellen finde ich das Shading nämlich noch ein bisschen zu hart. Ich liste das mal auf (gilt für original und Beltz-Version in selbem Maße); Bergkatze: das mittlere Drittel der Brust, die obere Hälfte des gehobenen Vorderbeins, das andere Vorderbein vom 4. Streifen von unten bis rauf zu Schulter, der Bauch, der Oberschenkel des rechten Hinterbeins und der Teil des Schwanzes, der nur gestreift ist (also ohne die Schwanzspitze). Streuner: Schwanz wie bei der Bergkatze. Early Settler: Schwanz (dieses Mal komplett), Oberschenkel des linken Hinterbeins, Bauch, linkes Vorderbein (Katzensicht) von der Schulter bis zum "Ellenbogen" (hier ist übrigens auch die eine Zehe nicht geshadet, oder sieht das nur so aus?). Königin passt so, denke ich :) achja... Liegt das an meinem blöden Laptop >_> oder sind die Augen der Bergkatzen minimal nach oben hin dunkler als der Rest? o.o 20:39, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' Den Farbcode den du mir gegeben hast hab ich nicht direkt genommen (fand den etwas zu grell) aber ich hab mich daran orientiert! Shading bei allen Versionen geändert, die Schweifspitze bei Settler und Bergkatze verringert, Augen beim Settler erhellt; Ich hoffe ich hab nichts vergessen! 23:27, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) O-O 06:50, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Could you add some shading to the necks of the queen versions? *'geändert' :3 14:23, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) O_O 14:36, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 16:09, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 20:14, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ja, der Farbcode war ja auch nur zur Orientierung xD aber jetzt die Farbe echt schön *-* 20:35, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Mir fällt grad auf, sie soll doch orange''rot'' sein... Is sie dafür nich etwas zu orange und zu wenig rot :o 05:34, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ich stimme Mew zu. Finde irgendwie das orange ein wenig leicht bräunlich ebenso die Tigerung. Ist aber vermutlich schwer hinzubekommen. - 08:57, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Stimme den beiden da zu ^^ 17:46, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' 18:15, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Zu den Farben kann ich nicht viel sagen, außer, dass die an Laptop und Tablet komplett unterschiedlich aussehen. Am Laptop sieht die eine Version rosa aus, während sie am Tablet orangefarben ist... Allmählich ist das nicht mehr witzig. Und irgendwie finde ich es gerade auch merkwürdig, dass bei den Streunern die Streifen komplett horizontal verlaufen und bei den anderen Versionen vertikal verlaufen. Aber hier die eigentliche Kritik: Könntest du bei den Streunern und den Early Settlern das Brustshading auf der rechten Seite (unsere Sicht) etwas mehr verwischen? Bei den Early Settlern sind mir auch noch die Zehen der rechten Beine (Katzensicht) zu hell im Vergleich zu Pfote, die leuchten so sehr xD - 21:59, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' Ich hasse diese Farbe von der alt Version so Q_Q 10:36, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ich fühle mit dir, Star <3 Das Brustshading bei den Streunern ist auf der rechten Seite (unsere Sicht) noch nicht mehr verwischt :s - 11:32, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 100px Die Orangerote Version sieht hier für mich noch eher rosa als irgendeine andere Farbe aus ehrlich gesagt xD Edit: So nach eigenem rumexperimentieren bin ich zur Konklusion gekommen, dass hellorangerot in der Hölle verrecken kann wtf ist diese Farbe ey. Jedenfalls mein Vorschlag wäre die Farbe ein bisschen mehr ins gelb/orange zu legen, so wie ich das auf dem Bild da vorgeschlagen habe. Es könnte evtl. auch helfen, wenn du die Grundfarbe etwas oranglicher, die Streifen dann aber rötlicher machst. Keine Ahnung was da am besten funktionieren kann, probiers einfach mal aus ^^ 11:44, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' Ok also mit der Farbe bin ich zufrieden, die wirkt natürlicher.. sollte jemand etwas daran auszusetzen haben, bitte einen anderen Farbcode angeben. 14:39, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Dat Farben XD 11:26, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Endlich kann sie mal wieder bewerten xD am Laptop find ich den Kotrast Grund - Tigerung bei den Alternativversionen etwas stark, aber am Tablet passt es, also kann es so bleiben :) ~ 16:08, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Besser. ^^ - 07:12, 1. Mai 2018 (UTC) - 15:48, 1. Mai 2018 (UTC)